icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal Carabins
"Carabins" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Montreal, located in Montreal, Quebec. The school was originally called the Montreal campus of Laval University. The Carabins are members of the Reseau du sport etudiant du Quebec (RSEQ) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). The Carabins folded their hockey program after the 1971-72 season. The RSEQ does not operate a hockey league, and has not done since 1987. 'History' As an institution, the university was first founded when the Université Laval in Quebec City founded a new branch in Montréal in 1878, which became known as the Université de Laval à Montréal. This initially went against the wishes of Montréal's prelate, who advocated an independent university in his city. Certain parts of the institution's educational facilities, such as those of the Séminaire de Québec and the Faculty of Medicine, founded as the Montreal School of Medicine and Surgery, had already been established in Montréal in 1876 and 1843 respectively. The Vatican granted the university some administrative autonomy in 1889, thus allowing it to choose its own professors and license its own diplomas. However it was not until 8 May 1919 that a papal charter from Pope Benedict XV granted full autonomy to the university. It thus became an independent Catholic university and adopted Université de Montréal as its name. Laval composed by Wilfrid Beaudry was dedicated to the students at Laval University and the Université de Montréal. The music for piano was published in Québec by J. Beaudry, circa 1906. *'SOURCE': WIKIPEDIA The hockey team was amongst the first university teams in Canada, starting in 1908-09 in the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union. Thereafter they operated Senior, Intermediate, and Junior teams in the Montreal City Hockey League, Montreal Senior Group, International Intercollegiate League, Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association, Quebec Universities Athletic Association, Junior Amateur Hockey Association, Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League, Montreal Intermediate League, Montreal City & District League, and Intermediate Intercollegiate Series until folding after the 1971-72 season. 'Season-by-Season Records' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'CIAU/QOAA Seasons: 1907-08 to 1970-71' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1907-08 to 1918-19' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1919-20 to 1939-40' 'CIAU/QOAA Seasons: 1945-46 to 1970-71' Notes: '' *''1945-46 started in a one division format. *''In 1949 the Thompson Cup was revived for the winners of the CIAU and NCAA (USA).'' *''In 1951 the three Quebec teams played an additional series.'' *''1961-62 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1963-64 returned to a one division format.'' *''In 1964 Toronto declined to play in the University Cup and Montreal went instead.'' *''In 1965 Montreal declined to enter the University Cup.'' *''1968-69 returned to a two division format: East and West.'' *''E means East Division.'' *''ø denotes that CIAU games were included in the standings of the IIL.'' *''MCHL denotes the Montreal City Hockey League.'' *''MSG denotes the Montreal Senior Group.'' *''CIAU denotes the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union.'' *''IIL denotes the International Intercollegiate League.'' *''QOAA denotes the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association.'' 'QUAA Seasons: 1971-72' *''QUAA denotes the Quebec Universities Athletic Association.'' *''The QUAA operated in a one division format.'' *''Montreal folded after one season.'' 'Intermediate Seasons: 1909-10 to 1938-39' Note: These were the seasons of Montreal's 2nd team except for the 1934, 1935, and 1936 seasons in which they did not operate a senior team. *''IIS denotes Intermediate Intercollegiate Series.'' *''MCDL denotes *Montreal City & District League.'' *''Mtl IHL denotes Montreal Intermediate League.'' *''The IIS sometimes operated in sections, and when the did Montreal was either in the East (E) or French (F).'' 'Junior Seasons: 1923-24 to 1927-28' These competitions were age-restricted junior competitions. *''JAHA denotes the Junior Amateur Hockey Association.'' *''MIJHL denotes the Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League, which was a part of the JAHA.'' 'Commemorations' 'University Cups' :1964 University Cup 'Championships' *'Queen's Cup - CIAU': 1949, 1950, 1952, 1953 *'Thompson Cup': 1949 *'Queen's Cup - QOAA': 1965 *'Intermediate' - MCDL: 1934 *'Intermediate' - MTL IHL: 1936 *'Intermediate' - IIS: 1936 'Pictures' 'Game Ads' 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' National links: *'U Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs *1967 Canada Winter Games Hockey Tournament Ontario-Quebec links: *Queen's Cup *'Ontario University Athletics' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly QSSF and QUAA)]] *List of QUAA Seasons *'CIAU (Central)' *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *List of OIAA Seasons *'Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference' *List of OSLC Seasons *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *Ottawa Intercollegiate Hockey League (1960-61) International links: *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend *North American University Hockey Championship *Ice hockey at the Winter Universiade 'Women's ice hockey' :Montreal Carabins women's ice hockey :In the domain of ice hockey, this university only fields a women's team as of the 2016-2017 season. Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League team Category:Montreal Senior Group team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Senior Group team Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:Montreal City Hockey League teams Category:Montreal Hockey League teams Category:Montreal City Intermediate League teams Category:Montreal Intermediate League teams